


Paréntesis

by samej



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam no quiere a Ronan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paréntesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Escrito originalmente en el ficfest de The Raven Cycle en [livejournal](http://samej.livejournal.com/161316.html?thread=2101028#t2101028).
> 
> Situado post Blue Lily Lily Blue (spoilers).

Adam no quiere a Ronan.

Lo piensa mientras le observa cuando él no le mira, el pelo corto y los ojos demasiado azules. Lo piensa cuando le mira las manos, demasiado suaves, de niño rico, seguramente aún oliendo a cuero de la chaqueta o a gasolina del coche o a cerveza. Cuando Ronan sale de su campo de visión y Gansey le mira pero Adam se mantiene en silencio, se imagina esos dedos alrededor de la botella y alrededor de su muñeca, también. 

(El mundo se ha parado en su eje y Adam _no_ quiere a Ronan. No _de esa manera_ ).

No puede ser querer, eso. No puede serlo porque querer era algo del Adam de antes, de antes de Cabeswater, del Adam que quería a Blue y no la pudo tener y nunca la pudo besar y ahora la opción no es ya suya, si es que algún día lo fue. 

El recuerdo que le invade no es oscuro y confuso y doloroso como todo desde (el bosque, el latín, los sueños, los dedos de Ronan sobre su pulso) antes, antes de ser ka-tet, como diría Stephen King, antes de accionar algún interruptor del destino cuando se juntaron los cuatro. 

(Esto no es querer).

Cómo va a serlo si no le conoce. Si le parece que cada día ve cosas nuevas de ese Ronan que no había visto antes, que no odia todo, que no le odia a él, sobre todo. Que le mira un segundo más de lo necesario y hace que (el pulgar apretándose contra su piel, el dedo índice sobre el dorso) el corazón se le dispare de nervios. Pero son nervios, no es otra cosa, es porque odia que le juzgue pero siente que no gana si no le juzga y aprueba. Después se odia por sentir eso, porque no debería, es Adam, es Cabeswater, no se puede conocer. 

(Tiene que ser otra cosa).

Quizá no es más que un reflejo, como los espejos que mataron a Persephone, quizá no es más que su mente intentando devolver lo que recibe de Ronan, el apoyo silencioso y los secretos y esas miradas que duran más de lo normal, quizá es solo Adam proyectando algo que no es real, que solo es una ilusión, una mezcla entre sentirse halagado y que alguien como Ronan, _como Ronan_ , pudiera sentirse-

Por alguien como-

Adam vuelve al mundo real. 

Ronan parece aún más sorprendido que él. Mira a su propia mano sobre la de Adam y por un momento no parece Ronan, parece otra cosa, algo mucho más vulnerable. Los dedos de Ronan rodean su muñeca, tiene que estar notando el _pum-pum_ brutal de su corazón mandando sangre demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte, _tiene_ que notarlo; tiene que estar viéndolo en su cara. El meñique llega hasta la parte interior de su palma y es como fuego. 

Ronan parpadea, hace un amago de ir a hablar pero no le salen las palabras, y le suelta la mano, de repente, como si quemara, y se da la vuelta, sale de la habitación.Debería agarrarle antes de que se vaya pero no lo hace, porque, bueno, porque Adam no siente lo mismo, es un reflejo.

Se mira la mano y siente que puede ver el trazado de sus dedos como en rojo vivo. Lo repasa con su índice y tiene un escalofrío. 

Adam se sienta en su cama y mira su propia mano durante un tiempo que es absurdo y totalmente injustificado.

En sus oídos, las voces que empiezan a ser demasiado conocidas susurran en latín las verdades que no quiere escuchar.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sobre el comentario de Stephen King, es un término que aparece como concepto en muchos de sus libros y con la palabra en sí como mínimo en la saga La Torre Oscura. Se define así: Ka-tet is a term in High Speech for a group of people drawn together by ka for a purpose. )


End file.
